


Hermione's Veela

by beatrice2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Domestic Violence, Eating Disorders, Love, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ron Weasley Bashing, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, True Mates, Veela Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:26:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrice2020/pseuds/beatrice2020
Summary: Hermione is the Mate of Severus Snape. But what happens when her current Boyfriend Ron Weasley is keeping her from living her life? Warning: Self Harm, Abuse, other R-Rater things. Ron Bashing





	1. Chapter One

Hermione’s Veela by beatrice2020

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I am just playing in JK’s world. Thanks. 

Warning: This story will contain R-rated things. Please be aware. I will add specific warnings that apply to the chapter when they do. 

 

No One’s POV -  
It was finally Hermione’s birthday and she was turning 18! She woke up to Ginny shaking her awake. 

“Wake Up! Wake up, Hermione!!” Hermione moaned in response and Ginny only continued to shake her. “C’mon Hermione it's YOUR BIRTHDAY!!” That woke Hermione up. She opened her eyes and sat up fast. 

“Oh My God, it is!!”

“You Forgot?” Hermione nodded. Ginny started laughing “I can’t believe you actually forgot your own birthday.”

“Whatever let's go get food.”

“Yes. I am starved” Hermione laughed at Ginny and jumped off her bed to get dressed and ready for the day. When both girls were dressed for the day they went down into the common room to find Harry and Ron waiting for them. Ron and Hermione had been dating for some time now, the same with Ginny and Harry. But recently something shifted in the relationship between Hermione and Ron. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and they walked out of the portrait hole together leaving Hermione and Ron together and alone in the common room. 

“Did you say anything to her.” Hermione shuttered under Ron's intense glare. 

“No. I would never say anything to anyone.” Hermione replied almost too quiet to hear. Ron nodded and reached out to grab her hand. When he did this, Hermione pulled away from him slightly and suddenly Ron's eyes shifted color. 

“Hermy, c’mon don’t pull away from me. You know what happens when you do. Let's go to breakfast. We will deal with this issue later.” Hermione nodded and started out the portrait hole. Ron followed closely with his hand on her back. As they got closer to the great hall, he leaned into her and whispered softly “Act out and you will regret it. Behave Yourself” and he accentuated every word with his hands fisting her back painfully tight. All Hermione could do was nod. 

They entered the great hall together and walked down the Gryffindor table to where Ginny and Harry were already sitting. They both sat down, and Ron began to pile his plate high as the sky with food. Hermione reached for a piece of toast and buttered it. When she had finished that she began to reach for another piece and Ron grabbed her hand mid-air and pulled it down. Neither Ginny or Ron noticed this. He leaned it till he was almost on top of her and whispered harshly “Don’t you think you are fat enough, stop eating all this crap and maybe just maybe you can ever be considered beautiful.” When he leaned back to his plate Hermione excused herself from the table. She rushed out of the Great Hall, as she was leaving through the heavy doors she turned and ran into someone. She didn’t look up, she just muttered a fast “sorry” and hurried past the person. Little did she know that she had ran directly into Profesor Severus Snape, and he was already having a bad day from the start. He woke up on fire this morning. He took every potion imaginable to stop the immense pain and heat from everywhere but nothing worked. 

When Hermione had bumped into him he felt momentary relief from the pain until she left around the corner, then the pain came back tenfold. He found her. It was a little-known fact that Severus Snape was ¼ Veela. His Grandfather was complete Veela, causing him to be ¼. He cursed himself. He should have known that this was all tied to finding his mate. However, what triggered her to all of a sudden register as his mate? She was his student since first year and he had never felt this before now. Before today. He stood there for another moment trying to gather his thoughts. He finally decided he would wait until after breakfast to talk to Dumbledore’s Portrait in the headmistresses office. Then he would go from there. 

Meanwhile, after Hermione ran away from whoever she ran into, she ran down a corridor, into an unused bathroom and locked herself into a stall. She sat there on the toilet crying. She went into her bag and grabbed out a smaller wallet sized bag. Inside it was a few items, the first being a razor, the second a lighter, and the third was a small piece of paper. The paper was a picture of her parents. They had died a little over a year ago from an accident. There was a fire and they didn’t get out in time. Whenever anything got to much and to heavy to hold on her shoulders she would hurt herself. It reminded her she was alive and that maybe just maybe she deserved the pain. As she sat there crying and dragging that sharp metal across her skin, she could feel an intense wave of coolness consume her. She was so caught up in this feeling she didn’t hear the door open. 

The Great Hall - 

Severus had sat down at the heads table. He tried to keep his cool, but his inner Veela was raging uncontrollably. The veela knew something was wrong, something or someone was hurting his mate. He looked out on the students below him and found the easily recognizable red hair that belonged to Ronald Weasley. He watched him smile to himself and then slowly get up and leave the hall in no real rush. 

Meanwhile, right next to Severus sat Minerva the new headmistress(Although Dumbledore still helps her run the school. He can't leave the office. Minerva is more like co-headmaster). She was the only person besides Dumbledore that knew about his...Condition. She could tell something was off, and it had something to do with the Veela because she could see the fight going on. Every time she saw his eyes they were shifting from his normal dark brown to a black with gold specks. She leaned over and asked him in his ear “Severus, I know something happened. What was it?” He just grunted in response. Minerva spoke again, “Severus Tobias Snape, you will answer my question completely and honestly, what is going on?”

“I found her Minerva.” was all Severus could get out before She stood up and dismissed the rest of the school and teachers a tad bit early. They all hesitantly left the Great Hall. When they had all left and only Minerva and Severus remained she spoke.

“Who.”

“You won’t like it.”

“Doesn’t matter, this is your mate we are talking about.” 

“It is Ms. Granger” 

Silence. Suddenly Severus stood up and ran from the room. Something was wrong with his mate. With his Hermione. 

A/N: Dear Reader, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I LOVE REVIEWS AND LIKES AND FOLLOWS. So please leave some down there…. Thanks…. Love you


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I am just playing in JK’s world. Thanks. 
> 
> Warning: This story will contain R-rated things. Please be aware. I will add specific warnings that apply to the chapter when they do.

Chapter 2

Bathroom -   
Hermione had put away her wallet-sized bag into her school bag. She grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her tears away along with any of the blood dripping off of her left wrist. She stood up and flushed the toilet paper down the toilet. She unlocked the bathroom stall and walked to the bathroom sink. As she washed her hands she looked up in the mirror and saw someone standing behind her. 

“Ron.” He grinned.

“Hey, so what have you been up too?” He grabbed for her wrist as she struggled he just held on harder and harder. When she finally stopped struggling she could see the blood dripping from the fresh cuts. “Oh, my poor baby…. Come here.” He pulled her into him and held her tight against him. “C’mon we have our first class, Charms.” They quickly left the bathroom, and as they walked out of the door they ran directly into Professor Snape. 

“And what do we have here.” Snape spat at Ron. But it was Hermione who responded after Ron pinched her back. 

“Nothing Sir. Just heading to Charms.” He nodded, and both Hermione and Ron slipped past and headed towards Charms. 

“You should talk to her after class.” Minerva put a hand on his shoulder.

“And say what ‘Hi I am a Veela and you are my mate, please love me’? Don’t be ridiculous.” Snape muttered in response. He walked away from Minerva, robes billowing in his wake. 

Charms Classroom -  
Ron and Hermione walked into class and sat in the back, the furthest from anyone. As the class continued on Ron leaned closer to Hermione and slipped his hand on her leg and slowly began to move it up and up and up. 

“Please No.” Hermione whispered. Ron just smirked and continued dragging his hand up. He reached her skirt and then her underwear. “Please…” He slipped his hand into her underwear. She tried her best to pull away but he just grabbed her down there and squeezed hard and painfully. She couldn’t move. 

“Do not make a noise. When I let you go class will end and you will go sit in my dormitory during your free period and wait. Wait on my bed behind the drawn curtains. I will find you there undressed and kneeling at lunch. I will know if you do not listen, Bitch.” and with that said he let go and then class was dismissed. Ron left and joined Harry and Ginny, and in a blink he left the classroom. Soon everyone was gone and she sat alone in a dark classroom. When she finally stood up she walked out of the classroom and began to walk somewhere. She didn’t know where she was going, but she just went where her feet brought her. The next thing she noticed was she was at top of the astronomy tower. She felt the tears falling down. She walked to the edge and just stood there. Anger. Fear. Sadness. Anxiety. “I’m Done.” She closed her eyes and moved forward. 

Potions Classroom -   
Severus had just dismissed his 3rd years. He sat behind his desk, head in hands and eyes closed. As he sat there he began to devise a plan to talk to Hermione. Then suddenly he felt it. An intense fear and then calmness. He could feel the wind and he knew where she was. He stood up and ran as fast as he could to the tower. As he finally made it to the top of the tower he saw her take that one step forward. 

“NO.” He screamed and ran towards her even faster. He reached out as he got to the edge and grabbed at anything he could. He looked down and saw her face looking up at him. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth as both of them were crying. After what seemed like hours Hermione finally spoke.

“Why.” 

“Why What?” Severus pulled back and looked into her red and puffy eyes. 

“Why did you save me? I deserve to die. Maybe then it will all stop” Severus looked at her and then noticed her face and neck and other exposed skin. Covered in bruises and cuts and scars. She seemed to notice him assessing her and tried to pull away and cover her skin with glamours, but her magic wouldn’t listen. 

“Oh, My Hermione.” He looked at her and began to cry again. 

“Why are you crying. You don't care about me.” Again she tried to cover using glamours but her magic was not there. It was almost like it was missing. 

“Stop Hermione.” She looked at him. “Your magic core is damaged. Probably from using so many glamours for so long. Why did you not seek help.” She just looked at him, hopeless. 

“Because I had it under control. He wasn’t always like this. I don’t know what happened.” 

“You need to rest.” She just nodded and tried to stand but he held her down in his arms still. “Please.” She looked at him and opened her mouth to ask a question. He put a finger up to stop her question. She looked up at him, he leaned into her and pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes fluttered closed as the kiss deepened. As they both pulled away from each other, Hermione’s hand came to rest on his cheek. 

“I have to go.” 

“Why?” Severus looked at her. Hermione tried to turn away, but he kept eye contact. “Why Hermione?”

“Ron.” 

“No. You will not. Look at me. I need you.”

“But when he goes to his bed and I am not there he will come looking for me. I can’t hide anywhere. He will find me.” she began to hyperventilate, “I am not safe anymore”

“Stop. Hermione. Listen to me, you will come stay in my chambers. C’mon.” Severus stood up and pulled her into him. He walked her down to his classroom in the dungeons. He took passageways and secret corridors so there would be no risk of running into anyone. He held her close to him the entire way. 

Boys Dormitory -  
Ron left his Transfiguration class and headed back to his dormitory. As he walked up the stairs from the common room to his bed, he noticed how quiet it was. He opened the door to the dorm room and saw his bed still unmade and empty. He screamed and punched the nearest wall. In the process breaking his hand on the stone. He ran out the door, down the stairs, through the common room, and out the portrait hole and then down to the Great Hall. As he ran up to the Gryffindor table he found Ginny and Ron.

“Hey have you guys seem Hermione?” He asked.

“No, I haven't why?” Replied Harry. 

“Because she said she would be waiting for me in the common room and she wasn’t there.”

“Wait why were you going to meet there?” Ginny asked him. Ron paused. 

“Um….Because… because she said she wanted to talk to me about something, I don't know what but it seemed important.” Ron stuttered out. Harry and Ginny nodded in understanding. 

“She seems to be out of it lately. Not talking to us or anything.” Harry commented.   
“I know she has been really cold to me and stuff.” Ginny added. Ron thought for a moment. 

“You know what.” Ron began, “She and I did some stuff, and now she is freaking out and threatening to say it wasn’t “consensual” and stuff. But she was the one begging me and pushing me.” Ginny looked pissed off. Ron continued building the fire, “I am worried that I said something to her and now she is gonna tell the Professors that I … raped her BUT I DIDN’T.” 

“I knew that bitch was up to no good.” Ginny responded, and Harry agreed. Ron had just hatched the best plan for her disobedience. 

 

A/N:  
I love seeing comments and loves and whatnot.   
Also, I DO TAKE SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS FOR OTHER FANFICS. So hit me up!!

Love you,  
Beatrice2020 ❤️


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey Guys! I know its been forever since I updated. Feel free to slap me its okay. Life just gets away from you sometimes. Anyway, I will try and update this story pretty frequently. No promises. But Reviews make me wanna write more *wink wink*. 
> 
> Anyway so warning about adult content. Proceed with caution. Also, I do NOT own Harry Potter which is sad but what can you do??? WRITE FANFICTION :)

Chapter 3

When they finally made it to Snape’s quarters in the dungeons Hermione had calmed down to a point. Her face was still considerably puffy and although her heart rate had calmed considerably she was still on high alert. Waiting. 

“Hermione, please look at me” He had sat her down on a dark green couch in front of a magnificent fireplace. When she finally looked up to his face he saw the fresh tears falling. “Shhh its okay he can not hurt you anymore” Hermione tore away from him. 

“How do you know? He always gets me. It's a game he plays. Like cat and mouse. I always have to be the mouse.” She began to hyperventilate as she spiraled further and further down a deep dark pit her mind had created. 

“Hermione look at me.” He put her hand up to his chest. “Feel that. That is what will protect you. Me. I will. Please listen to me.” He pleaded as she locked her eyes on his. He used his thumbs and wiped away any remaining tears. He pulled her into an embrace. “Let’s go. You need to get some rest.” 

He brought her into his bedroom and pulled back the sheets. After he tucked her in, he turned to leave. She needed some space and he needed a drink. As he strode across the room and made for the door a small almost inaudible voice made him pause.

“Please. Severus. Stay. Please.” When he turned towards her she had sat up with her knees drawn to her chest. One arm was outstretched towards him, beckoning him to join her. He nodded and went around the bed and climbed on top of the covers to give her some space. She curled into him and fell asleep with his arms tightly wound around her body. She felt safe. Finally.

 

Severus took out his wand and whispered expecto patronum and he set it to the headmaster with word that he would be missing all classes the rest of the day and to not disturb him. 

*******

Ron had been storming the hallways looking for her. At lunch, he had convinced Ginny that Hermione was going to lie and show her true colors. He had even begun to turn Harry from trusting her. She would come crawling back to her. He had talked Ginny into gathering some other girls and bringing up his fears to the headmaster. If he couldn’t physically punish her now, he would ruin her for the future. She would be his one way or another. Suddenly a hand on his shoulder pulled him out of his inner monologue. It was Ginny. 

“Headmaster wants to see you. We told him what has been going on. He looked so sorry. Go tell him yourself what has been happening. I am sorry big bro.” He nodded and turned down the hallway that she had come from. When he made it to the gargoyle he mentally prepared himself for this. That bitch was gonna get what is coming for her. He uttered a couple different candy treats until he said the right one and the staircase was revealed. When he came to the door he knocked. He heard an “enter” come from inside. Dumbledore was sitting behind the desk and Professor McGonagle was standing by the edge of his desk. 

“Oh, my dear boy is what Ginny told us true” Dumbledore asked. The twinkle in his eye was long gone. All Ron did was nod. Professor McGonagle rushed towards him to pull him into a ‘comforting’ embrace. “Look at me. We will make sure that you are protected.” Ron just stared at the Headmaster. Not allowing any emotion to betray his face. Ron nodded and looked at the ground. “Very well. I think giving you the rest of the day off from classes might be beneficial. If you want, Harry can stay with you. When we find Miss. Granger, we will talk to her. But we believe you.” Ron nodded and stood out of Professor McGonagle's embrace and slowly walked out of the Headmaster’s office. 

Ginny was waiting for him by the Gargoyle. “Ron, what did they say? Are they going to side with her?” Ron shook his head.

“No, they believe me. I can’t believe she would threaten me like this.” Ginny put an arm around her brother and walked with him towards the Gryffindor common room. When they stepped inside the portrait hole Harry was waiting for them. 

“What did Dumbledore say Ron?” Harry rushed to him and pulled him into an embrace. 

“They believe me. They won’t just listen to her. Harry, you have to, believe me, I didn't force her to do anything. She wanted to and now that I won’t do everything she says she will try and call sexual assault.” Harry just nodded. He wasn’t positive about anything, but one thing was for sure. Something was going on. 

Ron and Harry disappeared into the boy's dorm room. Ginny just left for her classes. Secretly she wished she would run into her in the corridors. That bitch had to answer for everything she was putting Ron through. 

*******

Hermione woke up later in the evening wrapped in silky green sheets. She could hear the breathing of someone right behind her. Ronald. She ran out if the bed and hide in the corner when she didn’t recognize her surroundings. Covering her ears and shutting her eyes tight she sought cover wedged in between a wardrobe and desk. She heard a moan come from the bed. Then he sat up and looked around the room. When his eyes landed on her shivering body curled up on the floor of his bedroom he felt his anger rise. He slowly walked towards her and knelt in front of her. 

“Hermione. Please look at my love.” Her head shot up at the last word he said. Love. 

“What.” She muttered. Her amber eyes glued to his black ones. He sighed and stood up. He offered her his hand. When she took it he helped her up and led the way to his sitting room. When he sat her down on the couch he left for a second and returned with hot tea.

“I will tell you everything but you have to tell me everything about what has been happening between you and…. Mr. Weasley.” She shrunk back at the mention of his name. She just nodded her acceptance of the deal. She picked up her cup and began to sip quietly while looking at him to begin. 

“So My Grandfather was Veela. Which means that I am ¼ Veela. I have a mate but nothing else really happens because of how diluted the blood truly is. I had thought up until today that my mate just didn’t exist. However, today I bumped into my true mate, quite literally.” He paused and just looked at her. Hermione gasped when she made the connection to earlier. “Hermione I do not expect anything from you. But Maybe trying to make a relationship work? A Veela’s mate is a perfect and true mate. They are made for each other. I would understand if you do not want anything to do with me. It is completely up to you.” He ended his explanation and just sat there. Hermione put her teacup down and turned to him. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before she said anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Haha Cliffhanger. What will she say? Ohh and what will Dumbledore do with what Ronald has said? What about Ginny? Please leave a Review and maybe a follow or favorite. More reviews mean more Chapters…..  
> Thanks for reading  
> Much Love <3   
> Beatrice2020


End file.
